The Hudson family aka Sleep
by slexie4ever
Summary: My first fanfic. Finn/Rachel total fluff set in the future
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic really nervous  
Standered stuff I dont own anything. I mean common if I did I would not be writing fanfic. Also big thanks to BECCA_RADCGG for being my beta.

Finn lay awake in bed, something that was highly unusual for him to say the least. He loved sleep, always had, but he just couldn't seem to make his brain shut off. This had only happened to him once before back in high school when his mind had been flooded with thoughts of his pregnant high school girlfriend, football, glee, and that crazy girl with the voice that would make the angels jealous.

But that was high school. He was just a boy then now he was a man and should be able to handle any situation.

His wife's snore startled him out of his thoughts. Yes his tiny beautiful wife Rachel, with the amazing voice, had a snore like a 300-pound truck driver. A fact he kept to himself; hey, he might not be the brightest person but he did have a strong since of self-preservation.

Looking over at her he thought about why he was wide awake at two in the morning. It was her, well her and their soon-to-be-born baby daughter. He was going to be a father and unlike the first time he knew it was his. He was a man, or at least he thought he was he was, 27, married, and had a great job. Okay, maybe not great when it came to pay but great in the other rewards it offered. He was a teacher something he never thought he would be. He taught Health and coached Glee. He had taken over after Mr. Schuester had been promoted to Principal much to Sue Sylvester's dismay. Also he got to work with Rachel, who ever knew she would be so good with kids; she was a Science teacher and co-director of Glee.

But back to why he was wide awake; he was going to be a father which meant he was going to be responsible for another person and that scared the crap out of him. Sure, he wouldn't be doing it alone, Rachel would be there and she was more prepared than anyone he had ever seen. She had at least 15 baby books and those were just the bound ones. He didn't even go near the computer. That's what freaked him out she was so prepared and he wasn't. It was not like the baby was some surprise. They had both decided that it was the right time to start trying and so try they did. He had thought it might take a little longer. Who knew they would be so good at it, but still he was freaked out.

Every worst case scenario had come to mind. What if he dropped the baby? What if he left the baby somewhere? What if the baby hated him? Could babies hate? He would have to think about that one more.

"Go to sleep Finn," came a grumble from his very sleepy wife.

"What?" She had been asleep right.

"Stop Worrying about the baby. You are going to be great so stop freaking out." How did she manage to always know what he was thinking. Sometimes he thought she had put something in his brain when he was sleeping but that was crazy right… right?

"FINN!"

"Sorry, I just keep thinking what if I do something wrong."

"You are going to be an amazing father, look at how you are with the kids in glee"

"Yea, but they're in high school most of the hard work is already done. Now we are going to be the ones doing the hard work. Aren't you the least bit scared?"

"Absolutely." Wait, what? She was the one that was supposed to have this all figured out. "But I know that no matter what we will love her and that is all that matters."

"Hmm, I guess you're right."

"You guess?"

"Okay, you're right. I was just freaked out. I mean in 2 months there will be a little piece of us here."

" Look, it's only natural to be scared but you can't let it get the best of you."

"You're right again, have I ever told you how much I love you?"

" All the time but it never hurts to hear."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"You know it feels kind of good to be the calm level headed one in the relationship" "Ha ha. Yea, well don't get used to it. I'm sure that will be me again soon….OW, you hit me."

"Don't make fun of your pregnant wife."

"I'm sorry, lets just go to sleep"

"That sounds like that best thing you have thought all night." Finally they were back just like he liked it spooning with his hands resting on her swollen belly.

"Night, frankenteen."

"Night, midget…OW!"

Ok so that was it please review. There maybe more to come dont know as of yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so this is the second story it was not Beta so here's it is hope it doesn't suck  
I wrote the last one in an hour this one took 5 days so needless to say I had a little trouble with it.  
Also I realize that there are some spelling mistake and grammar errors (thank you Danielle) but I am a pschy major not an English major and have no beta so there is my excuse. :)

Ok second story fallows the first one kinda just a little look into the life of the Hudson family

Again I do not own anything except for the babies those are from my song is Billy Joel's "Goodnight my angle"

Finn Huddson could not be happier than he was right now as he stood looking at his two beautiful children twins that no one had seen that coming literally. Rachel and he had gone in for one of her last appointments when during a routine ultrasound the doctor had discovered there was a second heart beat. At first he had freaked out and thought that their baby was going to be born with some weird mutation like a heart growing out of her head but the doctor quickly reassured him that no the baby didn't have a second heart it was a second baby. Now looking down at his children he could truly the difference between boys and girls you know past the obvious. His daughter Ava Rain Hudson was exactly like her mother she loved attention and loved to be in someone's arms at all times, and she made her displeasure quiet clear if these demands were not met, her brother William Stone Hudson on the other hand was always happy no matter what in fact it seemed like the only time he ever even showed signs of displeasure was if he was hungry, or needed to be changed or burped and once that was achieved that happy smile returned to his face. Suddenly Ava's eyes opened and he knew what was next quickly he scooped her up into his arms in an attempt to calm her down.

"Hey there princess, what's the matter do you just want your daddy to hold you?" The little whimper that had started as soon as she opened her eyes died down as he talked to her. That was another way Ava was exactly like her mother she was a daddy's girl and he loved that. He started to sing

_Goodnight, my angel  
Time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say  
I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Wherever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away_

Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay  
And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark and deep  
Inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me

Lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu  
lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu

Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to dream  
And dream how wonderful your life will be  
Someday your child may cry  
And if you sing this lullabye  
Then in your heart  
There will always be a part of me

Someday we'll all be gone  
But lullabyes go on and on...  
They never die  
That's how you  
And I  
Will be

"You have to be the sweetest man" Finn looked towards the door and saw his wife and mother of children standing there in just his football sweatshirt from high school. It still made him laugh how it hung down to about mid thigh on her.

"Oh hey didn't see you there"

"You know I used to think that there was nothing more amazing than hearing you sing but I was wrong, you singing to our children has to be one of the most amazing, beautifully, sexy things I have ever seen."

"I love you so much, its true what they say like mother like daughter"

"I love you too but what makes you say that?"

"Oh just the fact that I have the ability to calm Ava down just by singing to her, I think she likes my singing"

"Well your right about your singing but there is one place were mother and daughter are very different your voice may calm Ava down, but it gets me going" It was at this point that Finn was very happy he was not as excitable as he was in high school or he might have dropped the baby, something he was quiet proud of himself for not doing.

"Uh Rach do you think you should be saying that stuff in front of the B-A-B-Y"

"Finn she is 8 weeks old first she won't remember anything we say and second you don't have to spell in front of her yet"

"Oh right ok I just don't want to scar her"

" You are an amazing father and now that our little princess is back to sleep how bout you show me just what amazing husband you can be."

Setting Ava back down in her crib "You mean"

"Yep you can give me a back rub"

"Alright… wait what" and with that she was out of the room "hey come on that's not funny"

Please review it does the heart good 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I know it has been a while since I updated sorry yall school got crazy and then my muse just up and left lol. Any way here is another chapter in the life of the Berry-Huddson family . As always I don't own anything.

To say Rachel was exhausted was understatement. 24 hours of labor was enough to tire anyone out as was apparent by Finn sleeping soundly in the chair next to her bed. But despite how tired she was she just could not seem to get her mind to shut off enough to go to sleep. Quinn had told her how painful labor was and she had taken it to heart, she was always willing to listen to someone who had more experience with something than she did. Quinn was right it was the worst pain she had ever felt fallowed by the greatest joy. The two newest loves in her life were sleeping in almost identical bassinets between her and Finn; one wrapped in a pink blanket the other a blue. Little William Stone had come out first almost on command but Ava Rain had caused them of issues with not wanting to come out, she wasn't in any danger if she didn't the doctor said she just refused to come. Finn had made some joke about her being a diva refusing to leave her room. Needless to say Rachel was less than amused his attempt at a joke. Slowly Finn started to stir and finally woke up.

"Hey what are you still doing up?" Finn whispered a hint of concern in his voice

"Couldn't sleep I just keep looking at them." She says as she lightly stroked their little boy's hand

"Yea they are pretty amazing aren't they?" As he stokes the head full of brown hair that their little girl was born with

"I can't believe we made them, I mean look at them they're perfect." With that Finn made over and sat on the edge of the hospital bed taking Rachel hand in his.

"Thank you"

"For what?" She asked slightly confused

" For giving me two beautiful children… at once which is like really cool and for loving me even though I not the smartest man in world."

"Finn stop.. first we would not have these two beautiful children without both us and I think you are smart, but more important than intelligence you have a beautiful soul, even after every bad thing that has happened to you in life you still chose to see the bright side of things and the good in people and to me that is more important than any other trait you could have."

"Wow how do you always know what to say to me?" She still amazed him after all these years and he loved that

"I'm smart …and I have known you for over 10 years that does allow me some in sight"

"Well that is true but I have always felt like you could read me even from the moment we met. I think that is what freaked me out about you. Can you believe I use to check under my bed for you" He said laughing as he shook his head

"You should have looked out your window" Rachel muttered

"What?"

Smiling brightly "Oh nothing… now how bout you go climb up here and see if both us can fit in this bed and try to get some sleep while they are sleeping."

"Are you sure I don't want to hurt you" She was so tiny and had just given birth the last thing he would ever dream of doing was hurting her in some way

"Do I ever say anything unless I am sure of it" ok she had a point so Finn moved around the bed and got in , quickly spooning Rachel.

"I love you so much my amazing husband" Rachel said finally feeling like she could go to sleep

"I love you too my amazing wife" Finn said kissing her on the head and with that they drifted off to sleep enjoying a peace they would most likely not experience again for several more months.


End file.
